kau adalah milikku ch 1
by Akmal rinaldi
Summary: fic menceritankan naruhina.


**kau adalah milikku**

 **chap:1**

 **Disclamer:masashikishimoto**

 **pairing:naruhina**

 **Aku tak perlu takut lagi untuk bertemu dengan mu. Dan aku tak perlu takut lagi untuk berada di sisimu. dan yang terpenting aku tak perlu takut kau akan pergi dari pelukanku, karena sekarang kau adalah millokmilikku.**

Pagi hari di desa konoha di sebuah rumah seorang gadis berseragam sekolah menengah akhir itu terlihat sedang berkaca dan merapikan dirinya sendiri dan akan bersiap ke sekolah nya di KSHS.atau lebih tepat nya (konoha senior high school ). dan saat dirinya merasa sudah rapih, ia segera melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari kamar nya. Namun saat diri nya akan keluar dari kamar nya, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah objek yang tidak asing lagi bagi nya, sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak di meja dekat telepon nya, sebuah foto terpangpang rapih di dalam bingkai itu, foto dirinya dengan seorang pria, pria berambut pirang dan memiliki tanda lahir yang unik di masing-masing pipinya, sebuah tanda lahir yang mirip seperti kumis kucing.

"Hiks hiks, Na- naruto-kun, hiks hiks" tangis nya, sanbil memanggil nama pria itu.

tanpa ia sadari sedaritadi ada seseorang yang mendengar nya dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

 ** _Skipp time_**

.

.

.

sesampai nya ia di konoha senior high school(KSHS) ia langsung melangkah kan kakinya masuk kedalam kelas nya.

sesampai nya di dalam kelas ia langsung menempati tempat duduk yang biasa ia tempati setiap ia berada di sekolah.

 ** _krriinnnggg..._**

bel berbunyi tanda mulai nya pelajaran,

semua murid dikelas _XII-A_ langsung berhamburan dan duduk di bangkunya masing - masing. Setelah hampir 15 menit menunggu, akhirnya guru berambut abu ini sampai di kelas _XII-A._

" Gomen sensei terlambat, karena hari ini akan diadakan rapat, maka selama 3 jam pelajaran kedepan akan kosong, jadi sensei harap kalian tidak ribut di dalam kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _krinnngggg_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

bel tanda pelajaran berakhir pun berbunyi, seluruh murid KSHS berhamburan keluar.

Tak terkecuali seorang gadis yang menjadi idola hampir seluruh KSHS, walaupun dalam perjalanan pulang nya tak selalu berjalan lancar, karena banyak lelaki-lelaki yang selalu mengganggunya(menyatakan perasaan nya) setiap pulang sekolah. ralat, setiap istirahat, jam kosong dan masih banyak lagi. Itu semua cukup mengganggu bagi nya, karena sampai saat ini ia masih menunggu seorang pria, seorang pria yang sudah mengikat hatinya sejak lama atau bisa di sebut cinta pertama nya.

.

.

.

.

 ** _skip time_**

.

.

.

.

sesampai nya di rumah ia langsung melangkahkan kaki nya masuk namun saat ia tiba di dalam rumah nya, semuanya gelap bahkan ia sampai tidak bisa melihat telunjuk nya.

 ** _Hinata p.o.v_**

.

.

.

.

Mengapa disini gelap, seingat ku sesaat sebelum berangkat disini masih terang tapi mengapa sekarang gelap.

 ** _duuaaarrrr_**

.

.

duuaaarrrr

.

.

duuaaarrrr

.

.

.

" _otanjubi omedeto Hinata-chan!!"_ ucap semuanya serempak.

 ** _ends p.o.v_**

.

.

"otanjubi omedeto Hinata-chan!!"

"ne, Hinata-chan mengapa kau menangis??" tanya sakura pada hinata.

tetapi setelah beberapa detik Hinata hanya diam dan tidak memberi kawaban, akhirnya sakura dan yang lain nya memutus kan untuk menengok kearah belakang.

" **Naaarrruutoo** " ucap semuanya serempak.

"sejak kapan kau ada disana???"

"padahal tadi kami tidak melihatmu??"

.

.

"hehehe, sebenarnya sejak kemarin aku sudah tiba di jepang tapi aku sengaja tidak memberi tahu kalian agar kali-" sebelum Naruto menyelsaikan kalimat nya, tubuh nya sudah diterjang seseorang.

"iiitttaaaiii" ucap Naruto.

"hiks hiks me-mengapa kau tidak memberitahu ku dan tidak mengabari ku sejak 1 bulan lalu hiks hiks" tanya hinata.

"hehehe, maaf Hinata sebenarnya aku sengaja tidak memberi tahu mu dan tidak mengabari mu selama satubulan ini!!"

"Ke-kenapa hiks hiks, apakah Na- Naruti-kun membenciku???" tanya naruto.

"tidak Hinata bukan begitu, aku sengaja melakukan ini karena... aku ingin kita-" ucap Naruto sedikit menggantung kalimat nya.

"apakah kalian bisa pergi untuk sebentar saja" ucap Naruto pada teman-teman nya.

"baiklah" ucap ino, dan semua teman-teman mereka telah keluar dan hanya menyisalan mereka berdua.

"ne Hinata-chan bisa kab ka berdiri sebentar??" tanya Naruto.

"y-ya" ucap Hinata.

mereka berdua pun duduk di kursi dan saling berhadapan.

" Baiklah, ne Hinata-chan aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan pertunangam kita ini."

ucap Naruto dengan wajah serius.

Hinata membulat kan matanya, seolah ia tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar.

"kenapa hiks hiks a-apakah Na-Narutokun membenci ku hiks a-atau kah Na-Narutokun sudah menggantik-" sebelum Hinata menyelsaikan kalimat nya, Naruto memeluknya dengan erat seolah hinata adalah permata yang rapuh yang jika tertiup angin akan lenyap terbawa angin.

"Menikah lah dengan ku!!" ucap Naruto dengan serius.

Hinata kembali shock atas perkataan Naruto, tadi ia bilang ingin mengakhiri hubungan nya dan sekarang ia meminta nya untuk menikah apakah ia sedang di permaikan oleh Naruto.

"A-apa magsud Na-Naruto-kun hiks??"

" Ya, ayo kita akhiri hubungan pertunangan ini dan kita banun hubungan baru yaitu... hubungan suami istri, maukah kau menikah denganku???"

 **-bersambung di chap2 -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **yosh minna segini dulu aja fic dari saya kalo mau di lanjut ke chap 2 like dan komen lanjut di bawah, kalo like ama komen sedikit mungkin fic ini stop ampe chap 1aja, maka dari itu kalo kalian yang mau lanjut like and komen. seyou di chap 2!!!**


End file.
